


The Adventure of Carter Wilson (postponed)

by SAM_is_for_Akid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon shifters, Dragons, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Queer Character, alcoholic tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_is_for_Akid/pseuds/SAM_is_for_Akid
Summary: Character info for the story.





	1. Character info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character info for the story.

Carter Wilson 16, He/Him, Pan, 6’:  
A snarky teen with a sense of humor. Loves playing pranks on people and is known as a trickster by his classmates. Annoys everyone and really never shuts up unless his mouth was stitched close. Does whatever he can do to help out, such has helping at the animal shelter and babysitting Alfie. He silently passes all of science classes with flying colors. Can be really sweet when he wants, but snarky the rest of the time. 

Alex Sanchez 16, They/Them, Pan, 5’4:  
Real badass who doesn’t take crap from anyone. Kinda has a punk feeling about them. History nerd who will spit random facts about mostly the 1700’s. They love their friends and is one you go crying to for comfort and to pummel whoever made you cry in the first place. 

Cami Kobayashi 16, She/Her, Gay, 4’8:  
Usually called a genius by her peers for passing math with A’s every year. Her friends know she’s just working hard to become a game designer though. She’s a huge video game nerd and tries to always have the newest console available. She always has movie nights that turn into sleepovers during the weekend, having the best access to snacks. Since she’s usually always up in the early morning playing video games (and the only one in the friend group who can drive), she’s the one called for when someone needs a late night/early morning drive around for a bit. 

Vanessa Wilson 36, She/Her, Bi, 5’5:  
After a bad breakup two years ago, Vanessa started a new hobby, drunkenly painting at 3am after her shift is over as a nurse. She’s always been an artist, but she stopped soon after becoming pregnant with Carter. She wasn’t able to resume after becoming a nurse, since the hours were always brutal. But after the breakup, she needed a change and started drunkenly painting after her shift. She’s found a way to sell her art though, and makes good money from it. She works to be a good mother for Carter though, and helps him as she can. 

Nicole Cooper 38, She/Her, Gay, 5’8:  
A kind cop who has a bad history with dating others in the police force. Met Vanessa after a police chase went bad and she ended up being admitted. She acts as a second mother to Carter as he allows and cares deeply for Archie. She’s a person who is rarely angry, and if she is, or raises her voice, it’s time to run, or it’s an early grave. 

Archie Cooper 2, He/Him, N/A, 35”:  
A smart and energetic toddler who loves pretty much everything. He’s always trying to do exactly what Carter is doing, since Carter is usually always watching after him.

Duncan MacCeasain 17, He/Him, Pan (Alpha), 6’3:  
As an air, he’s obviously always caring about and for others. He’s a model healer, others coming to him for help to learn. He’s someone who is constantly in the village’s library, trying to learn everything he can. He always has a new medicine figured out and ready to test. He collects bones after hunters have taken everything else from the animals and usually filling them with herbs or stones he’s found. 

Alice MacCeasain 14, She/Her, Pan (Beta), 5’11:  
Sweet girl who is always following her brother around instead of working to figure out where she’s going to be in the clan. She loves learning music when she can and hopes to learn more once she’s able to sneak out of the clan. 

Gorgon MacNÍll 18, He/Him, Pan (Alpha), 6’1:  
A fire dragon who likes flirting with omegas, but take interest in Carter specifically and won’t take a no from him. He’s a good hunter and when he’s not distracted by omegas, he can rack in a few good meals for almost half the village.

Fergus (Carter’s dad) (will only appear in flashbacks) 44, He/Him, Pan (Beta), 6’2  
A caring man who really cared about Vanessa, but knew he had to leave if he didn’t want to be hunted down by his clan for its strict laws.


	2. Info about dragon shifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about the 5 types of dragon shifters that will appear in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text after the word in parentheses is (what I hope) the translation in Scottish Gaelic.

Earth Dragons (forest) Coille:   
The farmers and builders of the clans. They have a green thumb and a knack for architecture. Kind and buff. 

Fire Dragons (fire) Teine:   
The hunters of the clans. They’re self absorbed and often flirting with other dragons in an attempt to court them. Usually are only able to breed with other fire dragons. 

Water Dragons (river) Alhainn:   
The fishers of the clans. They’re kind dragons that are not often seen around since they are often out fishing or by the water since they are more drawn to it then the other dragons. 

Air Dragons (sky) Speur:   
Healers and caretakers of the clans. Gentle and caring dragons who are always in their homes or walking around looking for any injured members to help heal. 

Spirit Dragons (spirit) Spiorad:   
The smart and wise. When an elder passes, they are replaced by the next dragon who comes of age as a spirit dragon.


End file.
